Secret Admirer
by Arakimkookie
Summary: Aku terlalu nyaman dengan rahasia ini . Aku menyelipkan perasaan diantara keseharianku . Aku memilih sendiri . Menyepi . Membenci diri yang tak bisa jujur padamu.


**SECRET ADMIRER**

 **(taekook ver)**

 **cast: kim taehyung , jeon jungkook and other cast**

 ** _WARNING:yaoi/bxb area_**

 ** _pairing:_**

 ** _taekook_**

 ** _Rate : T_**

 ** _Genre: school life , romance_**

 **disclaimer: Remake novel secret admirer by: karizza rakmavika ,dengan judul yang sama , hanya mengubah genre , nama tokoh , bahasa dan latar saja ..**

-

-

-

 ** _HAPPY READING.._**

-

-

-

-

-

Seoul senior high school merupakan salah satu sekolah elite di korea . Meskipun merupakan sekolah baru, mutu dan kualitas pendidikannya sudah tidak perlu di pertanyakan lagi. Fasilitas setiap kelasnya sangat lengkap mulai dari ruang ber-AC,komputer,proyektor dan loker2 bagi setiap siswa yg berada d bagian belakang kelas .

Siang itu , para murid yang belajar tidak memanfaatkan fasilitas fasilitas tersebut dengan baik . Maklum jam pelajaran kosong sehingga para murid sibuk tertawa dan bergosip untuk melepaskan diri mereka dari kepenatan jam pelajaran sebelumnya .

Taehyung, seorang namja berparas tampan , manik tajam dengan bulu mata lurusnya dan jangan lupakan bodynya yang hot itu ...

 _backtostory_

taehyung sibuk membuat separuh anak kelasnya tertawa sekaligus berdecak kagum dengan menirukan gerakan tarian girlband dan boyband yang sedang hit saat ini .

Mulai dari gerakan sorry sorry milik suju , hipdance _Abracadabra-nya_ Brown Eyes girl , but dance -nya Kara dalam lagu Mister , dan lainnya . Semua anak tertawa cekikikan riuh rendah .

Well , hampir semua murid, kecuali jeon jungkook . Namja kelinci berwajah manis dengan mata bulat dan rambut berwana dark brown itu lebih tertarik mengisi otaknya dengan membaca buku di bandingkan membuang waktunya untuk cekikikan dengan teman-teman .

"Duduk di tempat masing masing!!".

tiba tiba shin saem , guru matematika sekaligus wali kelas mereka masuk ke ruang kelas .

Rupanya , bel pergantian pelajar sudah berdering sejak tadi , tapi tidak ada satupun anak kelas itu mendengarnya lantaran kelas terlalu berisik oleh suara mereka .

"Hari ini saem akan membagikan hasil ujian kalian,". kata shin saem sambil mengeluarkan setumpuk lembaran dari amplop berwarna coklat besar.

"Aah!, tidak usah saem!!"

"Saem simpan saja."

Komentar tidak menyenangkan terus-menerus bersahutan , tapi shin saem tidak memperdulikan komentar-komentar itu , dia tetap memanggil nama murid-muridnya satu persatu . Para murid pun maju untuk mengambil kertas ulangan mereka walaupun awalnya mengeluh panjang lebar .

"JeonJungkook". shin saem memanggil nama dari kertas terakhir d tangannya

Seorang namja kelinci dengan tubuh montoknya(ups), berdiri maju ke depan .

Jungkook adalah juara umum di sekolahnya , dan dia juga selalu menjaga penampilannya . Jungkook sangat cerdas sehingga dia menyadari kalau penampilannya adalah syarat lain yang juga harus tetap di jaga .

"Kamsahamnida." Jungkook segera mengambil kertas ulangannya yang bernilai sempurna tanpa ada ekspresi kegembiraan di wajahnya .

Wajar , nilai sempurna adalah hal yang biasa untuk jungkook .

"Jungkook," jungkook menoleh saat mendengar shin saem memanggilnya ,

"setelah jam pelajaran ini temui saem di ruang guru , ada yang ingin saem bicarakan denganmu," pinta shin saem.

Namja manis itu menaikkan alisnya .Dia bingung.

"Baiklah." jawab jungkook akhirnya.

kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil bertanya tanya dalam hati , apakah dirinya sudah melakukan kesalahan .

 ** _SECRET ADMIRER_**

-

-

-

-

-

"Aku harus memberikan pelajaran tambahan untuk taehyung?". Jungkook memastikan permintaan shin saem.

Jungkook mulai memutar otaknya untuk mengingat ingat seperti apa sosok taehyung di kelasnya . Tak lama kemudian jungkook mendengus kesal saat terbayang sosok namja yang sebenarnya lumayan menarik , tetapi sayang di otaknya sedikit mengalami sindrom penurunan kecerdasan , hal itu bisa di lihat dari perilakunya yang selalu menggoyangkan tubuh dengan gerakan tidak jelas di dalam kelas .

Apa wali kelasnya ini serius? Buat apa dia membuang buang waktunya untuk anak yang tidak mau sekedar berusaha itu? Menyebalkan! jungkook menggerutu dalam hatinya.

"Iya ,nilai anak itu sangat mengkhawatirkan."

"Tapi...," jungkook hendak mengatakan keberatannya .

"Saem mohon sama kamu jungkook ," shin saem menekankan kata 'mohon'.

"Hmm...," jungkook bimbang.

"Tolong jungkook , cuma kamu yang bisa saem harapkan,".

"Baiklah," jungkook akhirnya terpaksa meyetujui permohonan wali kelasnya itu . Entahlah , kata kata terakhir shin saem membuat dirinya benar benar bisa di andalkan dan dibutuhkan, dan jungkook menyukai hal itu .

"Bagus, kalau begitu kamu bisa mulai dari sore ini , Saem sudah menyuruh taehyung menunggu di kelas." Shin saem menjadi bersemangat.

"Apa??" jungkook sekali lagi terkejut saat mendengar kata kata yang keluar dari mulut Shin saem .

 ** _SECRET ADMIRER_**

-

-

-

-

Sambil menggerutu kesal , jungkook berjalan menuju kelasnya . Selama ini , dia tidak pernah mengikuti organisasi ataupun kepanitiaan agar seluruh waktunya dapat di gunakan untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri . Namun, siang ini dia harus mengorbankan waktu berharganya untuk seorang manusia bernama kim taehyung .

"Kenapa diriku sangat mudah di bujuk oleh orang lain?" jungkook berkata kepada dirinya sendiri. jungkook mulai menyesal telah menerima permintaan shin ssaem .

jungkook sampai di kelasnya dan menggunakan mata bulatnya untuk menatap tajam seorang namja berkulit tan yang sibuk menatap layar iPod _touch_. Namja itu telihat menaikkan kakinya ke meja sekolah . Melihat taehyung yang terlihat tidak berniat untuk belajar , kemarahan jungkook semakin memuncak . Jungkook menutup pintu kelas dengan keras , agar namja yang dia anggap tidak berotak itu menyadari keberadaannya.

"Kamu sudah tau kenapa kita ada di sini?" tanya jungkook sekaligus menyindir taehyung akan sikapnya tidak serius untuk belajar itu .

"Untuk belajar tambahan." sahut taehyung masih fokus ke iPod _touch_ nya .

jungkook kembali menatap tajam taehyung yang masih tidak tersentuh hatinya untuk mengambil buku atau benda lain yang menunjukan niatnya untuk belajar.

"Kalau begitu, pelajaran apa yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanya jungkook setelah beberapa kali mengatur nafasnya.

"Ekonomi".

Beberapa menit berlalu , jungkook mulai serius menjelaskan ulang apa yang telah guru mereka ajarkan. Namun, tampaknya yang serius hanyalah jungkook, taehyung masih sibuk memandang iPod _touch-nya_. Awalnya jungkook hanya cuek saja , tetapi seiring dengar berjalannya waktu , kesabaran jungkook mulai habis . Entah sudah berapa kali jungkook merasa waktunya terbuang dengan sia sia . Menurutnya, waktu yang dia gunakan untuk memberikan pelajaran tambahan kepada taehyung , bisa ia gunakan untuk membaca buku atau berlari di ata _treadmill._

"Kau bisa lebih serius tidak??", jungkook menatap taehyung galak .

"Ini sudah serius". Taehyung mengeluarkan ekspresi tertuduh, " coba lihat ini! , dancenya sangat keren". Taehyung memperlihatkan vidionya ke jungkook .

Jungkook kembali menjelaskan tahapan perkembangan ekonomi tanpa meperdulikan vidio yang ditunjukkan oleh taehyung . Taehyung mencibir dan kembali menaruh perhatian kepada vidionya .

"Apa orangtuamu tahu kalau kau menghabiskan waktu sekolah dengan sia sia seperti ini , menari dan menonton vidio?", tanya jungkook dengan nada menyepelekan . Sementara matanya fokus pada buku cetak Ekonomi di hadapannya .

Taehyung terdiam sesaat , lalu mendengus kesal.

"Eii, jangan menghina!" , taehyung mencibir, "Gini gini aku sudah lulus audisi _boyband_ dan sebentar lagi akan debut ."

"Oh really," Jungkook berkomentar basa basi dan kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya mengenai tahapan perkembangan ekonomi dunia .

" Uhh! Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan gerakan ini?" Taehyung berdecak kagum .

Mendengar perkataan taehyung jungkook membanting buku Ekonomi yang tebal itu dengan keras . " Coba kau ulang semua yang telah aku jelaskan dari tadi!".

"Aishh, kau mengagetkanku!", Taehyung mengelus dadanya dan kemudian mulai mengulang semua yang di jelaskan oleh jungkook dengan lancar ..

Tanpa sengaja , mata bulat jungkook membelalak . Ia tidak menyangka taehyung bisa menghafal seluruh penjelasan jungkook, termasuk detail nama tokoh dan tahunnya, walau hanya sekali medengar.

"Hmm... apa masih ada yang kurang?" tanya Taehyung karena jungkook tetap tediam walaupun dia sudah menjelaskan beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Oh! Hmmm..." jungkook kembali mengatupkan bibir mungilnya,

"Karena kau sudah bisa, hari ini cukup itu saja," Kata jungkook dengan suara tenang walaupun hati masih bertanya tanya bagaimana mungkin bisa ada orang yang bisa menghafal hanya dengan sekali dengar.

"oh! ... Terima kasih kalau begitu", Suara Taehyung terdengar amat ceria dan segera membereskan barang barang bawaanya

Sejak sore itu, pandangan jungkook terhadap taehyung jauh berbeda , Jungkook tidak lagi menyepelekan Taehyung . Ia tidak lagi melihat Taehyung sebagai namja yang tidak berotak , yang hanya bisa menari dan mengandalkan penampilannya . jungkook merasa tidak membuang waktunya sia sia untuk memberikan pelajaran tambahan kepada Taehyung. Diam diam ia ingin tau sejauh mana kepandaian Taehyung .

 _SECRET ADMIRER_

-

-

-

-

-

Jungkook menutup buku barunya yang sekarang sudah hampir habis dibaca saat menunggu Taehyung.

Jungkook melihat jam yang melingkar apik di tangan kirinya. Jam itu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore dan itu artinya , Jungkook sudah menunggu selama 2 jam

"Aish.. kemana anak itu?"

jungkook mulai menggerutu.

"Taehyung belum datang?"

tanya shin saem sambil membawa absen pelajaran tambahan dan terdiam saat melihat raut muka jungkook yang sudah menjawab semua.

"Kalau begitu coba kamu cari Taehyung di alamat ini."

Shin saem menyerahkan secarik kertas.

Walaupun dalam hatinya jungkook sibuk bertanya tanya mengapa dia harus mencari Taehyung , mobilnya tetap mengarah ke alamat yang di berikan oleh shin ssaem.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit , mobil jungkook berhenti di sebuah gedung mewah yang ternyata merupakan asrama bagi anak anak yang di- _training_ oleh _agency_ yang menaungi Taehyung. Tampaknya _agency_ ini sengaja membangun gedung asrama di dekat sekolah sehingga anak anak yang di _training-_ nya dapat menghemat waktu pergi ke sekolah. Jungkook turun dari mobilnya dan melihat papan besar bertuliskan _'bangtan dorm'_.

"Ow .. ini _agency-_ nya Taehyung,"

komentar jungkook sesaat setelah membaca papan nama tersebut tanpa menyadari betapa berkuasa-nya _agency_ itu dalam dunia _entetainment._

Nanti jemput di sini lagi." Jungkook memerintahkan ke sopirnya.

Tanpa rasa takut, ia memasuki gedung mewah tersebut dan menghampiri _front desk-_ nya .

"Apakah anda mau ikut audisi?"

noona penjaga _front desk_ menyerahkan sehelai kertas formulir kepada Jungkook.

"Ahh.. animida aku kesini mau mencari namja bernama Taehyung," Jungkook mengembalikan formulir itu kembali.

"oww.. kenapa tidak mau ikut audisi?, anda terlihat cocok untuk jadi artis"

Noona itu tersenyum.

"Aku bisa menemui Taehyung di mana ya?"

Jungkook tidak memperdulikan bujuk rayu noona tersebut .

"Silahkan ikut ajushi ini" sahut noona tersebut masih dengan senyuman manis yang lalu memerintahkan _security_ berseragam putih untuk menunjukkan jungkook ruangan yang mereka sebut _'dance practice room'_

 _Security_ itu mengantarkan jungkook menuju suatu ruangan luas yang di lengkapi cermin di sepanjang dinding . Jungkook mengucapkan terimakasih tanpa mengalihkan pemandangan yg tersaji di depan matanya

Jungkook terspesona melihat Taehyung dan keempat namja lainnya yang sedang sibuk menari . Saat ini, tubuh mereka sudah penuh dengan keringat, tetapi mereka tampak begitu menikmati setiap detiknya. Jungkook tidak menyangka bagaimana mereka bisa tampak biasa dengan keadaan seperti ini? mereka seharusnya menggerutu karena lelah, seperti inikah kekuatan orang dalam megejar mimpi?, kalau _ya_ , maka itu sangatlah keren.

Sore itu pandangan Jungkook terhadap Taehyung semakin berubah. Berubah mejadi membaik. Sore ini, di mata Jungkook, Taehyung lebih dari sekadar namja yang kebetulan berotak cerdas, lebih dari namja yang hanya memperhatikan penampilannya, berkoar koar memamerkan suara indahnya, dan menggoyang goyangkan badannya untuk _dance._ Sore ini, di mata Jungkook, Taehyung adalah seorang anak yang sedang mengejar impiannya untuk menjadi seorang _idol_. Bagi Jungkook seseorang yang mempunyai mimpi dan mau mengejar mimpinya adalah hal yang sangat keren.

"Jungkook?" Saat hendak mengambil botol minum miliknya Taehyung kaget melihat Jungkook yang sedang duduk di pojok ruangan.

"Kenapa ada di sini?"tanya Taehyung.

"Kau tidak datang ke pelajaran tambahan, shin ssaem menyuruhku untuk menyusulmu," sahut Jungkook dingin. Rupanya, kekagumannya terhadap Taehyung belum sebegitu kuat hingga belum bisa mengubah suarannya menjadi lebih ramah.

"Lain kali kalau tidak mau datang kasih tahu, supaya aku tidak menunggu lama," tambahnya.

"Ah, benar!"Taehyung menepuk keningnya,"Maaf, aku benar benar lupa." Taehyung merasa tidak enak hati sekaligus takut. Mungkin rasa takutnya pada Jungkook lebih besar daripada rasa tidak enak hati.

"Kalau begiti aku pulang dulu." Jungkook segera berdiri.

"Eiits .. tunggu dulu , sebagai tanda terima kasih untuk pelajaran tambahan, aku akan mentraktirmu jus" Taehyung tersenyum lebar, " jus disini enak lo," tambahnya sembari menaikturunkan alisnya .

Dan begitulah, tidak sampai lima menit kedua anak itu sudah duduk sembari meminum jus mereka masing masing.

"Ya ng tadi sangat keren." Akhirnya jungkook mengungkapkan perasaanya.

"Tadi?" Taehyung tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Jungkook.

"Menari dan bernyanyi dengan suara tetap stabil, sangat keren," kata Jungkook dengan datar tetapa matanya penuh dengan binar.

"Benarkah?" Taehyung tidak menyangka pujian semacam itu bisa keluar dari mulut Jungkook.

"Keren karena kau berusaha memgejar mimpi," tambah Jungkook dengan ekspresi yang belum berubah.

"Keren dimananya? Semua orang memgejar mimpi, kau juga mengejar mimpi." Taehyung berusaha merendah, padahal di dalam hati sangat senang mendapat pujian dari Jungkook.

"Mimpi? aku tidak punya mimpi." Jungkook menggelengkan kepala "Aku hanya menjalankan kehidupan dan kewajibanku menjadi anak yang berbakti."

Taehyung terdiam memandang Jungkook yang kini sedang meminum jus-nya, lalu mengangguk anggukan kepalanya. Diam diam dia setuju pendapat Taehyung yang mengataksn jus disini enak.

"Kerena tidak semua orang memiliki mimpi dan mengejarnya, kau harus berjuang Taehyung-ah." lanjut Jungkook _'aku akan membantumu."_ Kalimat terakhir itu hanya terucap dalam hati Jungkook saja.

Taehyung tertawa dan hampir tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Bagaimana, anak secuek Jungkook bisa mengeluarkan perkataan semanis itu?.

"Sebenarnya asrama ini untuk apa?" tanyanya sembari menoleh ke gedung yang berada di sebelah tempat mereka berada.

"Ini untuk anak anak _trainee_ yang tinggalnya jauh, jadi mereka bisa menghemat waktu dan lebih fokus untuk persiapan debut," sahut Taehyung sambi mengaduk-ngaduk jus-nya .

"Oh," Jungkook mengangguk.

"Rumahmu di dekat sini juga kan? Kenapa tinggal di asrama?" Jungkook tiba tiba merasa tertarik dengan kehidupan Taehyung.

"Itu... Karena..." Taehyung terlihat bingung menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Tae, jadi ini namja yang sering kau ceritakan?" bisik salah satu teman Taehyung yang tadi ikut berlatih bersama.

"Bukan.. ini tutorku, kenalkan namanya jungkook," Taehyung memperkenalkan Jungkook.

"Minjae," namja tadi berbisik kepada Taehyung, nampaknya anak ini sangat _easy going._

Hoseok," ujar namja yang mempunyai mata tajam dan seyum secerah matahari.

"Yoongi," kali ini yang berbicara adalah seorang namja dengan kulit putih dan wajah super datarnya.

"Jimin," namja yang terakhir ini nampaknya paling kecil diantara mereka berlima.

Jungkook menaggapi dengan datar, matanya sibuk melihat keempat teman Taehyung dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki mereka. Ia heran melihat keempat anak itu masih bisa tersenyum

lebar walau sudah lepek dengan keringat.

Tanggapan Jungkook yang cuek dan cara pandangan Jungkook yang tidak bersahabat membuat keempat teman satu grup Taehyung merasa tidak nyaman dan mundur perlahan.

"Kita pergi dulu yaa .., kalian silahkan lanjut berbicara," pamit Minjae, lalu berlari menyusul ketiga temannya yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi.

"yaakk!! Eodigaaa??" teriak Taehyung.

"Tumben mereka seperti itu." Taehyung merasa tidak enak hati dengan sikap teman temanya yang kurang sopan terhadap Jungkook. Namun, kekhawatirannya tidak berguna karena Jungkook sama sekali tidak meperhatikan tindakan teman teman Taehyung. Namja manis itu asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Menurutku, mungkin nama sangat berpengaruh terhadap orang," kata Jungkook cuek.

Taehyung menautkan kedua alisnya. Sekali lagi, dia tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Jungkook.

"Namamu Taehyung. Dalam mitologi nordik , taehyung artinya petir _(maybe)_ dan mungkin karena itu kehadiranmu selalu menggelegar," lanjut Jungkook dengan mata menerawang.

"ah geurae?, aku malah tidak tahu apa arti namaku, Kalau namamu, apa artinya?" Taehyung penasaran dengan arti 'jungkook' melihat pemilik namanya memiliki kepribadian yang agak unik.

"Artinya bumi _(maybe)."_ sahut Jungkook "Mungkin eomma dan appa-ku mau aku menjadi anak yang _down to earth_ ," lanjutnya dengan mata masih menerawang.

Mendengar ucapan Jungkook, Taehyung sebisa mungkin menahan tawanya. Sepertinya keinginan orangtua Jungkook belum bisa terwujud.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

kkeutt...

Annyeong, yeorobuuunn!!!

this is my fist vkook fic, maaf kalo pergantian bahasanya gaje .. masih pemula soalnye :)

Mohon di maapkeuuunn...

And...

Bagi reader yg budiman, mind to RnR?


End file.
